


The Stars in Summer [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Different High Schools AU, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, First Meeting, First Time, Kid Tanaka, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Self-Discovery, Sexual exploration, Slow Build, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: ‘ “We’ll take you to our favorite ice cream shop,” Daichi tells Suga. “It’s not fancy, but it’s really good.”Suga waves a hand over himself, his soft, frayed shorts, and plain white t-shirt. “I was really hoping for fancy, Daichi, so I don’t know if this is going to work out.”Daichi laughs, that warm rumble that starts in his belly, and Suga thanks all of his lucky stars that he’s walking through this nothing town right now, with this boy who is definitely something.’--The summer before his senior year of high school, Suga is grounded, stuck in a small town he doesn’t know, with no friends, no plans for the break, and no end in sight. Then, as luck would have it, he meets Daichi.Suddenly, it’s a big town, and an even bigger world, with the open sky up above—and someone for Suga to reach out and touch it with, before the long train ride back home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellessey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars in Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774472) by [Ellessey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey). 



## Length

0:42:57 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WLWAISd7hqrSTGuZHAUOly67Z7s4j5fG/view?usp=sharing)  
[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TheStarsInSummerChapter1) 
| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

## Length

0:58:39 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NPztWlcjfy1w-wQETTP5qrKTiOU3RkhK/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TheStarsInSummerChapter2)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, college stuff's crazy and all haha. But rest assured, I am definitely gonna finish this (just one chapter left now!) and I would love it if you could recommend me more daisuga fics you would want me to podfic, any rating accepted. Just drop a comment or send me a message on my tumblr or twitter :)

## Length

0:57:12 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qUrPYpAx6GJKJmIF-OoVQqFfobGcKRAr/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/thestarsinsummerchapter3)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient!  
> So this is it! The final chapter, at last! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed recording it. If you like the way I read, don't forget to leave some kudos and maybe a nice comment, they're always very appreciated :D
> 
> Also, if you have some daisuga fanfics you want to recommend for me to podfic, let me know!

## Length

1:11:48 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fE3fdGtbBeIdNRj-L-tTv_2GlZTeOCpU/view?usp=sharing)  
[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/thestarsinsummerchapter4) 
| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
